


Heirs to Broken Thrones

by iwoulddieforginnyweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: BAMF Lily Luna Potter, Blood Magic, But I really hope I don't, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, I might abandon this, I would die for Ginny Weasley, Idiots in Love, James Potter is having a mid life crisis, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Potions, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), Redemption Arcs, Requited Love, Slytherins Being Slytherins, So remind me to continue this if it's not trash, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), i hope this is good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwoulddieforginnyweasley/pseuds/iwoulddieforginnyweasley
Summary: Albus Potter used to picture fifth year as something that was supposed to be great.  He'd be good at Quidditch by then, surely, and he and Rose Granger Weasley would be up to no good, carrying on their parent's legacies.It turns out your eight-year-old dreams don't always come true because Albus can't even get on a broom without falling over, Rose is barely speaking to him, and Albus thinks he might just give up on even trying to uphold his father's reputation, it's never done him much good.ORPureblood galas, blood magic, and hopelessly falling for your best friend.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Heirs to Broken Thrones

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my new fic! This idea came to me one day so I thought I'd make an attempt to write this. Hope you enjoy!

Albus Severus Potter hated Quidditch. It was exactly the actual act of the game, but more the principle of it. He hated how it widened the canyon between Slytherin and Gryffindor. He hated how Rose Granger Weasley wouldn't shut up about it. He hated that his father was the youngest Seeker in a century and that he could barely get on the broom. Ultimately, it was just a matter of it wasting valuable studying time, with OWLS approaching quickly.   
“Albus! Slytherin just scored!” Scorpius exclaimed, nudging his best friend's shoulder. Albus glanced up from his Transfiguration notes, looking out at the field. Ravenclaw seemed to be getting fired up over the setback, and they launched the Quaffle through Slytherins goals.  
“Oh, we were so close!” Scorpius sighed, turning to Albus. “Can’t you pay attention to the game just for a little while? Studying can wait.” Albus feigned offense.   
“You of all people should know that studying can never wait!” he replied and Scorpius laughed.   
“You’ll be fine, Albus. You’re the best in our year at Care of Magical Creatures and just behind me and Rose in everything else,” the blonde reassured.  
“Not true, Eliza Wood is better than me in Charms and Potions.”  
“Well, she’s good at everything,” Albus whined.  
“Fair enough,” Scorpius nodded.  
The Quidditch game ended about twenty minutes later, Eden Davis catching the Snitch, giving Slytherin their first win of the season. Albus and Scorpius made their way back to the dorms with the rest of the school, getting pushed and shoved through the halls. Clamoring through the stone wall, running up the stairs, they collapsed on their beds. Finding themselves with more space after the events of Fourth Year, they had pushed their two canopied beds to the center of their dorm, bookshelves, and trunks lining the walls. Scorpius had been worried that it’d be awkward to come back to their room at Hogwarts after the death of Craig Bowker Junior, their former roommate, but Albus had refused to let the past stop them. They rearranged the room as best as they could, leaving it almost unrecognizable, but still, sometimes they both gazed over at the space where their fallen friend used to sleep. It was something Scorpius knew they’d never talk about, an unspoken vow to never speak of the events of that fateful day.   
“Al, I’m going to head down to dinner, you coming?” Scorpius asked, standing up and clearing his throat.   
“No, you go ahead. I want to finish my Charms essay,” Albus shrugged him off. Scorpius straightened his robes and patted his friend’s shoulder.   
“Hey, don’t forget to live a little Al,” he reminded Albus, who snorted.   
“Right back at you,” Albus answered as Scorpius shut the door behind him. 

About an hour later, Albus shut his Charms book with a defeated sigh, and reached under his bed, pulling a shoebox onto his lap. Opening the worn lid, Albus gingerly poured the contents out onto his bed. They were photographs, some decades old and some just from that summer. Picking one on his left up, Albus inspected it. The small moving picture was taken in the summer before first year, the round faces of Rose and himself looking back at them. That’s from before my whole family found out that I’m a monster, Albus thought, and hurriedly put the photo back in the box. Picking up a happier memory, he found a picture of his parents, from when they were young. Ginny Potter, well, Weasley at the time, was leaning in her future husband’s lap, underneath a tree. She was holding a copy of “Quidditch Through the Ages” and pointing at something on the page. Harry Potter was laughing, one hand running through his girlfriend’s ginger hair. Albus smiled, his parents really hadn’t ever changed. Sorting through the photos again, searching for one photo, in particular, Albus found it hidden under a stack of pictures of James and Lily playing Quidditch. Picking up the well-loved photograph, Albus stared at it, as he often did. It was from just last year, in the first few weeks of school. On the paper, he and Scorpius sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. They had snuck in for James’s annual birthday party, and everyone else was rather drunk. Scorpius had an arm wrapped around Albus’s shoulder and was grinning furiously, his blonde hair messy and his green sweater covered in crumbs from the birthday cake. Albus, on the other hand, was sitting straight up on the loveseat, his tie undone, but his green eyes bright and wide. When they were handed the photo after it was taken, Scorpius had laughed at his friend’s face, commenting that it looked like he’d just seen a ghost. But, what Scorpius didn’t seem to notice was Albus’s glance at Scorpius just as the photo was being taken, and the look in those scared green eyes. It was a look that Albus had just begun to recognize as not one of fear, but rather a premature realization that he, Albus Severus Potter, was in love with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of my first real fic and I'm hopeless at remembering to finish projects that I start, so please leave a comment or kudos or something to remind me to actually write this. Anyway, hope you're all doing well, and thanks for reading!


End file.
